


To my Angel

by AniH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Első csók, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Shipper!Sam, Valentin nap
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: Dean PB&J-s sütit süt Casnek Valentin napra, aztán eszébe jut, hogy az angyalok nem esznek és bepánikol, de shipper Sammy megmenti a helyzetet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A novella a [Destiel Játszótér - Íróknak és olvasóknak](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/?fref=ts) facebook csoport Valentin napi kihívására készült.

Dean idegesen járkált fel-alá a szobájában, ugyan is Valentin nap volt. Dean Winchester életében először ajándékot ad valakinek Valentin napon. Már a gondolat is teljesen nevetséges, de már mindegy volt, Cas útban volt a bunker felé.  
Pár órával ezelőtt hívta, az angyal pedig indult is, amint tudott. A francba is, tényleg mindig jön, mikor hívom. Azóta persze háromszor meggondolta magát, de mégsem hívhatta fel szegényt, hogy köszi haver, de fordulj vissza nyugodtan. Egyébként sem valószínű, hogy egész mondatokban tudott volna beszélni vele, nem sokszor volt életében ilyen ideges, mint most.

Ez az egész teljesen nevetséges. Dean Winchester, a vadász, ex-arkangyal porhüvely, és ex-pokol lovagja, Valentin napra süteményt sütött az Úr egyik angyalának. Az ő angyalának. Díszdobozba rakta, aminek a szalagjára még aranyos címkét is rakott. „To my Angel” – állt rajta. Meglátta a boltban, ahol a dobozt vette és csak nem bírta otthagyni. Az egész gesztus olyan gusztustalanul romantikus, hogy az a kis kártya már ugyan mindegy ott van-e. Meg aztán Cas tényleg angyal – gondolta és abban a pillanatban meg is torpant. Ha lehetséges még idegesebb lett.

– Cas egy angyal – motyogta az orra alatt. – Az angyalok nem esznek sütit. – Ezzel lerogyott az ágyra és tenyerébe temette az arcát.  
Böngészés közben a Valentin napi felugráló ablakoknak, reklámoknak köszönhetően lyukadt ki véletlenül egy süteményekkel foglalkozó oldalon. Ott látott meg egy mogyoróvajas-lekváros süti receptet és egyből Casre gondolt. Épp ideje lépni, Winchester. Lelkesítette magát. Ez végül annyira jól sikerült, hogy a nagy lelkesedésben teljesen megfeledkezett róla, az angyalok nem esznek. Cas mindjárt itt lesz, neki meg fogalma sincs, most mit adjon neki.

Dean felpattant az ágyról és átrohant testvére szobájába. Az illemmel nem törődve kopogás nélkül berontott.  
– Sam, segítened kell! – mondta kétségbeesetten.  
– Valami baj van Dean? – ugrott fel Sam az ágyról ahol, eddig feküdt.  
– Cas nem eszik! – kiáltotta az idősebb vadász.  
– Mi? – nézett a másik értetlenül. – Dean, az angyalok nem esznek. Akkor volna baj, ha Cas enne – mondta tényszerűen Sam. – Nem is tudtam, hogy itt van.  
– Még nincs, de mindjárt ideér és fogalmam sincs, hogy mit adjak neki. Egész nap azt a hülye mogyoróvajas-lekváros sütit sütöttem neki. Egyszer még újra is kellett kezdenem, de az angyalok nem esznek, mert ők az Úr kibaszott angyalai! – kiabálta Dean testvérének, aki ezt igazán nem érdemelte, de az idősebb vadász akkor már teljesen ki volt. – Most mit csináljak Sammy? – kérdezte kis csend után, nyugodtabban.  
– Várj, te sütit sütöttél Casnek Valentin napra? – nézte bátyát hatalmas szemekkel a magasabbik férfi.  
Dean válasz helyett csak ott hagyta, dühösen kicsörtetett a szobából, hogy valamit kitaláljon. Épp az egyik raktárnak használt szobában kutatott, mikor meghallotta maga mögött Sam megértő hangját.  
– Dean, nyugodj meg...  
– Ne nyugtatgass Sam! Tudod, hogy csak még idegesebb leszek – mondta miközben eldobta, amit épp a kezében tartott.  
– Itt nem fogsz találni semmit; egyébként is biztos vagyok benne, hogy Cas értékelni fogja… – próbálkozott tovább bátyja megnyugtatáséval Sam, de az megint félbeszakította.  
– A süteményt, aminek még az ízét sem érzi? – fordult öccse felé idegesen. – Sam... – folytatta volna, de távoli ajtó csapódás és egy halk „Dean” szakította félbe. – Ó istenem, már itt is van. – Dean már-már hiperventillált idegességében. – Uhh, csak mond meg neki, hogy umm… Nem tudom, Sammy, te vagy az okosabb találj ki valamit. Én csak ide bezárkózom, amíg elmegy – találta ki a számára legkevésbé kínos ötletet Dean – Kérlek? – tette hozzá testvére mérges arcát látva.  
– Na, idefigyelj! – kezdte Sam ingerülten. – Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy 16 éves iskolás lány az első randija előtt. Cas szeret téged, biztos vagyok benne, hogy értékelni fogja a szándékot. Szóval Dean Winchester, összeszeded magad, odasétálsz hozzá, és odaadod neki azt a rohadt süteményt! – fejezte be Sam a bátya riadt arcába kiabálást.

Sam tulajdonképpen végig rángatta Deant a folyósón a konyháig, ahol az angyal állt. Az asztalon heverő sötétkék dobozt vizsgálgatta, pontosabban a kis kártyát nézte, ami a dobozt átkötő szürke szalagra volt felfűzve.  
Dean megmerevedett a konyha közepén. Fogalma sem volt mit mondjon. Végül Castiel törte meg a csendet, mikor észrevette a testvérek érkezését.  
– Hello Dean, Sam – biccentett feléjük. – Miben lehetek a segítségetekre? Valami baj történt? – kérdezett rögtön a lényegre: itt léte okára.  
– Nem, ööö az… – mutatott a dobozra az idősebb testvér – az umm... – Castiel kezébe vette a dobozt és újra vizsgálgatni kezdte. Dean inkább feladta, hogy beszélni próbáljon.  
– Sajnálom Dean – kezdte az angyal bűnbánó arcal. Dean már azt tervezte, melyik fegyverével lövi fejbe magát a megalázottság után, mikor Castiel folytatta. – Szívesen segítenék ezt átadni, de nem hiszem, hogy biztonságos volna angyalok közé mennem – utalt a címkére Castiel.  
– Mi? – mondta egyszerre a két vadász leesett állal.  
– Nem, Cas, az... – próbálkozott meg Dean a beszéddel megint. – umm… szóval... – sikertelenül.  
– Az a tiéd Cas – mondta Sam, mikor rájött, az egyébként nagyszájú bátyja képtelen egy egész mondatot kinyögni, közben pedig az angyalhoz közelebb lökte. Ő maga pedig angolosan távozott.

Castiel kérdőn nézett a most közvetlenül előtte álló Deanre, aki egy mély lélegzet után összeszedte bátorságát és belekezdett a magyarázatba.  
– Tudod, ma Valentin nap van és ilyenkor az emberek ajándékot adnak a ... – megint vennie kellett egy mély levegőt – a szerelmüknek – fejezte be a megkezdett mondatott félre nézve. Nem tudott az angyal szemébe nézni. Mikor nem kapott semmi féle választ, kénytelen volt mégis rá emelni tekintetét. Castiel csak mosolygott, majd óvatosan az asztalra tette ajándékát és nagy precízséggel elkezdte kibontani. Dean végig figyelte a mozdulatsor és a reakcióját. Az angyal kicsit talán meglepetten nézett, de a mosolya nem hervadt le.  
– Megláttam ezt a mogyoróvajas-lekváros süti receptet és gondoltam miért ne – kezdett bele a magyarázatba Dean. - Aztán mikor eszembe jutott, hogy az ízét sem fogod érezni, már késő volt – fejezte be szomorúan a vadász és lehajtotta a fejét. Castiel kivett a dobozból egy süteményt és a szájához emelte.  
– Ez nagyon finom Dean, köszönöm – mondta két falat között a még mindig mosolygó angyal.  
– Ugyan Cas, honnan tudod? Nem is érzed.  
– Nem, tényleg nem, de te sütöttet nekem. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy finom – mondta a sötétebb hajú férfi. Dean egy pillanatra, vagy talán egy kicsit többre, elveszett a ragyogó kék szemekben.

– Az istenit, csókold már meg! – zökkentette ki végül egy mögüle érkező hang Castiel bámulásából. A hang irányába nézve testvére fejét látta bekandikálni az ajtón.  
– Komolyan Sam? – fordult felé teljesen Dean. – Úgy viselkedsz, mint egy iskolás lány, akinek a testvére az első randijára megy. – mondta kihasználva az alkalmat visszavágásra a korábbiak miatt.  
– Dean, egyet kell értenem Sammel – szólt közbe az angyal somolyogva. Sam csak kuncogott, Dean pedig érezte, hogy a meleg felkúszni az arcán a füle hegyéig.

Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy testvére ezúttal tényleg magukra hagyta őket, visszafordult a még mindig mosolygó angyal felé. Újra elveszett a gyönyörű szemekben, de ezúttal nem sokáig. Közelebb lépett hozzá és arcát a kezei közé fogva megcsókolta. Fogalma sincs meddig állhattak ott csókolózva, összeölelkezve, de képes lett volna örökre úgy maradni az ő angyalával.

**Author's Note:**

> Még több történetért látogass el a blogomra. Oda kerül fel először minden írásom.  
> [imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/)


End file.
